


All That Remains is You

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-All That Remains, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: No one should have to mourn such a loss on their own, so when Alie disappears for days after her mother's murder Fenris goes to see her. But it is as dangerous as it is necessary, the attraction between them as strong as ever despite the pain. Yet he could never betray her by taking advantage of her weakness, could he? He only wants to comfort her.





	All That Remains is You

The room was dark, the fire unlit for days, the curtains drawn closed against the late afternoon sun. Alie sat on her bed, staring into the cold fireplace as if it held the answers she sought. A tray of food long gone cold lay completely untouched on the table beside her and Fenris wondered briefly how many times Orana had brought fresh food to her mistress. He wondered if she’d even noticed the girl come in and change the tray.

“I don’t know what to say, but I am here,” he said softly, a way to announce his presence since she seemed to either be actively ignoring him or simply oblivious to his presence.

She looked up and met his eyes, and the depth of her pain and horror hit him all over again. Maybe if he’d been faster, if she’d been less focused on the troubles between them, if he’d been more attentive… No, that line of thinking would get him nowhere. It was done; Leandra was dead and Alie was in agony.

She looked away again, stared down at her own hands, her palms crossed with callouses and scars, the marks of a hard life. “Am I to blame for not saving her?” she asked, voice soft and without inflection, dead compared to the fire he normally knew in her.

“I could say no,” he told her, stepping closer, “but would that help? You are looking for forgiveness, but I am not the one who can give it to you.” She looked up at him again, eyes swimming with tears she wouldn’t let herself shed. She could sunder him with such a look. “They say death is only a journey,” he continued, desperate to see her show something other than the death in her eyes. “Does that help?”

“It just raises more questions,” she told him, looking down at her hands again. “A journey to where?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted softly, sitting beside her. He knew it was not a good idea, but she needed him and he needed to be there for her. “To be honest, I don’t think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk.”

They were silent for long moments as he studied her profile and she studied her hands. He’d come to her in full armor, as though he was going into battle, and he regretted it as he watched her run her fingers lightly across her palms. He pulled off his gauntlets and reached for her. She froze when his hands covered hers, looked up at him as he brought them to his lips.

“There is no shame in mourning her, Alie,” he murmured across her knuckles, and the tears she had so valiantly struggled against broke free. She sobbed so hard she shook down to her boots, and he couldn’t help but gather her into his arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, her smooth, cool hair bringing back the memory of her skin against his. He still loved her.

It was hours before the tears finally dried, before his fiery Hawke was composed once more. She rubbed her face briskly and sniffled a little, then looked up at him, still wrapped in his arms.

“Thank you for staying,” she whispered brokenly. He didn’t know how to answer. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he should have said long before this point.

_I’m sorry, I should have stayed that night with you. I never should have let us get to this point. I want you, I love you, I’m so, so sorry._

But to say it now would be taking advantage of her moment of weakness. So he said nothing, only looked down at her in his arms. It was still strange to be so much taller than a human, but she was so small and, in this moment, so vulnerable. He didn’t even notice that he was staring at her lips until they parted to allow her tongue to snake out. That tongue had traced patterns on his skin, followed its own pathways and ignored those of the lyrium. That tongue had teased him until her patience snapped and then it had delved deep in his mouth and he had welcomed it there. He missed the taste of that tongue.

He didn’t realize that he was leaning toward her, bending his head nearer and nearer, until he noticed that she was tilting her face up to his. If he allowed this, allowed the sway of their bodies and the beat of their hearts to lead them, he would know her taste once more. He would, in fact, most likely know the feel of her body again, right there in her bed again. It would be bliss, her beautiful body arching to him, crying out for his touch once more.

And it would be wrong, a betrayal. He could not take advantage of her like this. She was mourning, vulnerable, not in control of herself. He couldn’t take her like this. But one kiss, oh, he wanted it so much. But he turned his face away.

He heard her sigh, her breath shaking, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They did not speak again, but he held her through the night while she listened to the steady beating of his heart. And when Orana came in the morning with a fresh tray of food and a curious glance, she reached over and popped a piece of pear into her mouth, chewing slowly. And Fenris relaxed; she would make it through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from tumblr! I got some good ones for Alie and I wanted them to be here, too. Poor Alie has so little content here...


End file.
